Crossdressing for Sportacus
by AcheronianAngel
Summary: After contriving the most brilliant idea, that was SURE to rid of Sportacus for good this time, Robbie Rotten sets his plan in motion, however it does have some... embarrassing requirements... Clearly the way to go was to force Sportacus to fall in love with him, right? [SportaRobbie - Lazytown]


**A/N: So hey again, new chapter story! We haven't done Lazytown before, so why not? We're collabing with KingOfChalupa, please enjoy!**

**Please review and let us know what you think! Thank you, and have a lovely day :***

* * *

Robbie tightened his grip on the periscope, and let out a gagging sound at the sight.

"Sportadork is playing with those kids again, doesn't he have anything better to do?" He mumbled to himself, annoyed. Tearing his gaze away from the bright and frilly scene, he stomped off to his fluffy orange chair, where he flopped onto it angrily. Swinging his legs over the arm of the chair, he rested his chin on his hand, thinking. After a moment, he spoke. "How can I get rid of Sportakook once and for all, without messing up?"

He rubbed his chin, and pursed his lips, hoping for an idea to strike him. Letting his gaze wander around his blue lair, his eyes fell upon the brightened costume tubes. A wonderful idea had struck him, a totally foolproof plan that had no flaws whatsoever. The smile that stretched across his face, slowly died in realization. Usually he'd be ecstatic in forming a new scheme, but this one would be painful to partake in. Even for him. A disgusted look twisted his features at his own thoughts. He shrugged.

"Meh, it's disguise time!" He hopped up, pointing his finger in the air. After waltzing up to the tubes, he stopped at an absolutely fabulous gown. His gaze lingered a moment, before he waved a hand at it.

"Too old." He then went over to a sparkly yellow dress, decorated with sequins. He stuck his tongue out at it. "Too gold." Going on to the next one, it was a hot, strapless red dress, that may be a little too short for even the most slutty of women. He rolled his eyes at this one, after giving it a quick scan. "Too bold." Lastly, there was a lavender dress, with a violet bow around the waist, leading down to a frilly, poofy skirt. He stopped directly in front of the tube, and clasped his hands on either side of the glass. A smile formed on his face. "Oh my, behold! I will certainly pass as a woman with this! And it will accentuate my figure to boot." He chuckled, pressing the button to release the outfit.

Changing into the dress was no problem, for he had cross-dressed quite frequently. He then attached two curly hair extensions to his head, one on the left, and one on the right. Both were black, to go along with his smooth, suave hair.

"Now, in order to trick Sportaflop, I might need a little more make-up than usual." He said, strutting towards a mirror. "The only thing left to decide on... Pink? Or red?" Robbie asked, holding up some lipstick. He threw the red one over his back and put the pink lipstick on. Smiling at himself in the mirror, he exclaimed, "Perfect!"

"All I need to do is get Sportadork to fall in love with me." Robbie started, pacing in his female attire. "Then, when I reveal myself, he'll be so embarrassed that he would leave Lazytown forever!" He stopped his pacing once he reached the mirror. "Robbie Rotten, you are a true genius." He kissed the mirror and smiled at himself. "Soon, Lazytown will finally be lazy!"

* * *

"Me! Me! I'm open!" Ziggy shouted, waving his arms around.

"No! Me! It's MY ball!" Stingy yelled.

Stephanie stood in the middle of the playground, a soccer ball right in front of her. She pondered for a moment, then kicked it over to Ziggy. The candy-lover hit the ball over to the goal, sliding it right by Trixie.

"GOAL!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Did you see that, Stephanie!?"

"I sure did, Ziggy. That was amazing!" She replied.

"Well, I think the ball should've went to ME! It is MINE!" Stingy scoffed. "I could've done the same thing. No, I could've done it ten times better!"

"No way! I was like Sportacus out there!" Ziggy said, doing his 'superhero' move. Before Stingy could make a smart comeback, Sportacus flipped into the park.

"What's up, guys?" He asked in his thick Icelandic accent.

"Sportacus!" The kids exclaimed.

"We're playing soccer!" Trixie shouted.

Before he could respond, his crystal went off. "Someone's in trouble!" He spoke. "I'll be right back." Sportacus ran off to go save whoever it was that was in trouble. Right as he left, Robbie appeared outside of the park.

Pixel, who was sitting on the sideline, looked up from his wireless gaming system to see a woman over by the entrance. "Hey, who's that girl over there?"

"What girl?" Stephanie asked, giving a confused look to the gamer.

"Her!" He replied, pointing over to Robbie. Her and her friends glanced over to the place Pixel was showing them.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, walking over to Robbie. "Hey, who are you?"

"Oh hello, little girl." He said in his normal voice. "I mean, hi!" He quickly corrected himself, changing his voice a few octaves. "I'm Robb...ecca! Yes, Robbecca!" He laughed it off. "And who are you?"

"I'm Stephanie! It's nice to meet you!" She greeted, reaching her hand out for 'Robbecca' to shake. Robbie smiled, awkwardly grabbing the pinkette's hand. He wiggled his arm, making it a partial-handshake. "So, where did you come from?"

"I just decided to move to Lazytown for a nice change of scenery. I just sold my old house in...Flibbityville."

"Oh! I almost forgot! This is Ziggy," she introduced, gesturing to him and the others, "Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie." The four waved in response of their names being said. Not too long after, Sportacus came flipping in once again. A perturbed feeling sunk in Robbie's stomach. Go time.

"Who's this?" Sportacus raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired lady. Swallowing the lump in his throat, as well as his pride, Robbie flashed a white smile at Sportacus.

"I'm Robbecca, and you are?" Robbie said sweetly, trying his hardest not to gag on his own words.

"I'm Sportacus!" He shook Robbie's hand vigorously. His eye twitched.

"Yeah, she just moved in town!" Stephanie butted in excitedly.

"Really? That's great, I love new people!" Sportacus near shouted with the same amount of vigor.

"Great..." Robbie mumbled under his breath. Stephanie looked up.

"What was that, Robbecca?" She asked kindly, standing on her toes.

"Nothing, nothing!" Robbie laughed and waved his hand at her, pink coloring his cheeks. The pink haired girl pursed her lips.

"Well I have to go eat lunch with uncle Milford, wanna come guys?" She turned to the group of children. Their replies were a mix of 'sures' 'alrights' and the like.

"Great! And you two wanna come?" She raised an eyebrow at Sportacus and Robbie. Robbie put his hands up.

"No, no, that's quite alright, I already ate." He waved his hand anxiously. Seeing the unconvinced look in the girl's eyes, he pat his stomach. "I'm full." He laughed nervously.

"Are you sure about that?" Stephanie questioned.

"Yes, I am." He assured. "Plus, I don't want to eat too much, or it'll go straight to my thighs."

"Well, since you aren't hungry now, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Sportacus proposed.

"Well..." Robbie pondered. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight." He replied. "Is six a good time?"

"Oh, that's fine." The crossdresser responded, biting his lip slightly.

"Bye kids, and goodbye Robbecca!" He said, flipping off into the distance.

"I should get going, too. See you later!" Robbie then ran off to his lair.

* * *

"What's wrong, Steph? You've been quiet all lunch." Trixie asked Stephanie, who was deeply engrossed in stabbing her potatoes with a fork.

"Huh?" She looked up, startled. Ziggy glanced at the two.

"Yeah, you've been quiet ever since we left Sportacus and Robbecca!" He added, waving his lollipop around.

"Oh, it's nothing guys, I just can't put my finger on it, but she looks really familiar... And I haven't seen Robbie Rotten all day." She assured, tapping her chin.

"Yeah? So?" Trixie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing just a feeling." Stephanie waved it off.

"Alright then, after this wanna go play tag?" Ziggy suggested, brushing crumbs off his shirt. The rest of the kids all spoke their part in agreement except for Stephanie.

"I have to do something first." She grinned, clasping her hands together.

* * *

Robbie paced his bluely colored lair, garbed head to toe in woman's clothing. His heels clicked noisily on the cement floors.

"Now how will I do this..." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin. Breathing in deeply, he readied himself for a large sigh, when a loud rapping sound rang throughout the echoing 'lair'. He sneered and clasped his hands over his ears, annoyed.

"Who could that be?" He grumbled, walking briskly to the entrance. He stopped dead in his tracks realizing his situation. Glancing down at his clothes, mortified, he sucked in his breath.

"What if that's Sportafreak...?" He said quietly. "My plan will be ruined!" He shouted suddenly, rushing around to change into 'normal' attire. The knocking sounds continued as he struggled with the dress and heels. Successfully in his tight clothing from years of practice of speedy costume changes, he ripped the extensions, striding confidently to the hatch whilst straightening his vest. He ripped it open, annoyance clear on his face.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, glaring at the knocker. The pink pre-teen smiled far too happily for his tastes.

"Hi Robbie." She swayed in place expectantly.

"What do you want?" He asked firmly, annoyance growing by the second.

"Oh you know, just checking up on you. We haven't seen you in a while y'know?"

"So?"

"There's a new person in town. From Flibbityville, I think. Have you seen her?"

"Really? I would've never known, thanks Pinky, but you really should be going now." He tried to close the hatch, but was stopped by the girl's foot.

"Hey Robbie,"

"What?" He whined femininely.

"Why do you have so much make-up on?" She smiled knowingly. Robbie's stomach sank. He'd forgotten all about the make-up.

"Can't a man just wear a little rouge? Besides, I always wear make-up. Now, run along!" He then tried pushing the younger out again.

"I know that you're Robbecca. You have the same lipstick! But, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you dressing up as a girl?"

"I've always wanted to be a woman." The pink-haired individual pouted, right before Robbie groaned.

"Fine! To get that flipping moron to fall in love with me!"

"You want Sportacus to fall in love with you?"

"Yes. I think I may have feelings for him and I doubt he likes men..." He said, over-expressing sadness.

"Oh..." Stephanie started, not sure of what to say. "I'm not sure what he likes better, but I guess what you're doing makes sense." Smiling, he feigned distress once more.

"Could you possibly help me get that blue el- I mean, prince," he gagged inwardly, "to fall in love with me?" The pink-haired girl beamed.

"You want me to help?" Obviously flattered, she smiled brightly. Robbie nodded.

"Yes, if it helps, I'm going to dine with him tonight."

"Why don't you just confess to him anyways?" Stephanie asked. Robbie raised a brow in response. Clearly talking to the elf in a whole wasn't his fortè. "True." She said, nodding her head to the side in thought. Robbie didn't seem the type to make easy conversation. Suddenly, the pink girl snapped back to attention.

"Well, leave everything up to me, and good luck." She smiled deviously, before skipping away, winning a confused look from the make-upped man. Shaking his head, he closed the hatch, slinking back to his lair.

Settling himself onto the orange chair, he snuggled deep into the embracing fibers. Preparing for the date was just a dress, make-up fix, and a huge leap of faith, he'd need to nap his worries away for now. Letting a content sigh escape his lips, he curled his legs around the arm, quickly drifting to sleep.


End file.
